finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blind (status)
Blind (ブライン, Burain), also known as Darkness (ダクネス Dakunesu, is a common recurring status effect from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It can also refer to the spell which causes such an effect. A Blinded character is very inaccurate with their physical attacks and will often miss the target, but the effect does not interfere with spell-casting. In most games, it can be cured by using Eye Drops and/or a spell that heals status ailments. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Blind' causes afflicted units to miss more often, reducing their hit rate. It can be cured with the Eyedrops item or the White Magic Blindna. ''Final Fantasy II '''Blind' reduces the afflicted victims accuracy, lowering their Hit rate and even causing them to miss. This status lasts after battle and can be cured with Esuna at any level, or Eye Drops. ''Final Fantasy III The status effect is healed by Eye Drops and the spell Blindna. Final Fantasy IV Called '''Darkness' in the game's original incarnations and Blind in the DS remake, this status halves a character's Accuracy and Evasion, and magic spells' accuracy. It does not affect the accuracy of the enemy skills used by monsters, nor the magic spells cast by weapons and items. ''Final Fantasy V This time, the player is able to make use of this status, by casting Flash, attacking enemies with a Darkness Bow, or some other methods. Final Fantasy VI The Blind status ailment is glitched in the original versions, due to the Evade Bug. However, it does prevent Strago from learning Lores. Several special attacks such as Edgar's Flash and Strago's Sour Mouth can inflict this status. Final Fantasy VII Again, this is an ability that only enemies can use. Final Fantasy VIII Note that while Squall's physical attack always connects, if he is inflicted with Darkness, pressing the trigger will not deal additional damage. Final Fantasy IX If Zidane is equipped with a weapon that inflicts Blind as an Add-Status, he can inflict the status by using Soul Blade. Final Fantasy X '''Dark Attack' and Dark Buster can inflict this status and deal damage. Having a Luck stat of 90 or more higher than the target's Luck will result in the status having no effect, since the accuracy is high enough to withstand the handicaps. Also weapons with Darktouch or Darkstrike will also cause darkness, while armor with Dark Ward and Darkproof will prevent it. A party member can also use a Smoke Bomb on an enemy to also inflict Darkness. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The Songstress can use Darkness Dance which causes Blind to all enemies. Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Blind status not only decreases the Accuracy of a unit's attacks but also drastically lowers that unit's Evasion. It can be inflicted by a number of skills, including the Archer's Blackout, the Gunner's Blindshot, and the Elementalist's Shining Air. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Unlike in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, the Blind status only reduces Accuracy. Aside from all the old skills from ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, it can also be inflicted by a Lanista's Haunting Vision. Category:Arcane Magick Category:Green Magick